Numerous epidemiologic studies have provided estimates of the prevalence of cataract, glaucoma, diabetic retinopathy and age-related maculopathy, blindness and visual impairment among Whites and Blacks in the United States. No similar quality data exists on Latinos in the United States - the fastest growing racial/ethnic group and projected to be the largest minority by the year 2005. To help assess the needs for eye care in the United States, such data are crucial. The Los Angeles Latino Eye Study (LALES) will determine the prevalence in Latinos in urban Los Angeles of cataract, glaucoma, age-related maculopathy, diabetic retinopathy, and cause-specific rates of blindness and visual impairment. The LALES will also explore the association of various risk factors with ocular disease. In addition, the LALES will study the effect of ocular disease on quality of life and utilization of eye care services and determine the cost-benefit of eye care services and the utility of eye health. All Latinos aged 40 years or older in six contiguous census tracts in the City of La Puente in Los Angeles County will be included in the study. Each individual will undergo an interview and a screening eye examination. This includes a measurement of height, weight, blood pressure, visual acuity, visual field, intraocular pressure, glycosylated hemoglobin, random blood glucose and lens, optic disc and fundus photography. Individuals with abnormal or unreliable measurements will undergo a definitive eye examination by an ophthalmologist. Data from these evaluations will allow us to determine the prevalence of and risk factors associated with ocular disease, blindness, and visual impairment. The study methodology and design will also allow comparison to previously obtained prevalence and risk factor data in Whites and Blacks. Additionally, we will be able to evaluate the effect of ocular disease on the quality of life and visual functioning of the participants, the utility of eye health and determine the utilization of eye care services.